The present invention relates generally to a floor covering stretching apparatus, and more particularly concerns an anchoring device for a floor covering stretching apparatus.
It is the usual practice when laying a floor covering such as wall-to-wall carpet (whether over a pad or directly over a floor) to attach a first edge of the carpet to the floor adjacent to one wall of the room and to unroll the carpet toward the opposite wall of the room. The carpet attachment may be effected using adhesive, or, as is perhaps more common, by laying the carpet over the upstanding spikes of a xe2x80x9ctack stripxe2x80x9d that is itself mounted adjacent to the wall. Before the other edge of the carpet is attached, it is necessary to stretch the carpet to eliminate wrinkles or creases in the carpet.
There are a variety of available devices that are used to stretch carpet. In one of the more common devices, a xe2x80x9cknee kicker,xe2x80x9d a force is generated by the impact of the knee of the installer against the device. Other devices, so-called xe2x80x9cpower stretchers,xe2x80x9d include some form of linkage arrangement that converts a downward force applied to an operating lever into a generally horizontal stretching force imposed on a stretching head. The power stretcher involves the use of the operator""s arms to apply the downward force to the lever.
In order for the displacement of a carpet gripping head from the retracted to the extended position to impart a stretching action to the carpet, the stretching apparatus must be anchored. Only when so anchored and braced will a horizontal stretching force be imposed into the carpet to stretch the carpet with respect to the floor.
It is common practice, to have an abutment surface behind the stretching apparatus to anchor the stretching apparatus. The abutment surface in such cases is usually defined either by the baseboard of a distant wall or by a gripping cleat; known as a xe2x80x9cdead man,xe2x80x9d secured to the carpet behind the stretching apparatus. An extension arrangement bridges the distance between the stretching apparatus and the abutment surface. On the undersurface of the dead man is attached a plurality of tack strips. The spikes of the tack strip extend into the carpet when the undersurface of the dead man is laid on the carpet. In large rooms the extension arrangement is often insufficient to bridge the distance between the stretching apparatus and the abutment surface. The use of the dead man in this instance requires another person to physically hold the dead man in place due to it""s tendency to roll.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,274 to Medwin discloses an apparatus and method for stretching a carpet that includes the application of a downwardly directed actuation force on a foot-operated pedal actuator to generate a horizontally directed carpet stretching force. An extension arrangement included either fixed length and/or adjustable length truss members is used to anchor the carpet stretching apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,614 to Taylor et al. discloses an anchor connectable to a carpet stretching apparatus includes a generally L-shaped member in which a leg defines a base while a second leg forms an upright backstop.
Other devices eliminate the need for an additional person to anchor the carpet stretching apparatus. However, it is believed advantageous to eliminate the additional person and also provide an anchor or stop that is versatile and simple to manipulate such that it is capable of use against a base board and wall as a tail block or tail stop and also as an anchor at intermediate points for a carpet stretcher system without the use of a wall or base board for support. It is also desirable that the anchor or stop have a beam structure sufficient to prevent deformation when the stretching force is applied, particularly at intermediate points without a vertical surface for support.
Briefly stated, and in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stop for a floor covering stretching apparatus connected thereto using a stretching pole, the stop comprising: at least a three-sided member in which a substantially rigid beam structure dissipates a concentrated stretching force of the stretching pole uniformly over the floor covering width, the at least three-sided member having three sides with two support ends opposite each other and perpendicular to the at least three-sided member: a first side defining a base having a first forward edge, a first backward edge opposite the first forward edge, and an underside thereon, a plurality of inclined gripping protrusions engageable with the floor covering and floor covering backing being attached to the underside of the base, the gripping protrusions being inclined from the first forward edge toward the first backward edge; a second side defines a top located directly above and parallel to the first side, the second side having a second forward edge and a second backward edge; a third side, having a top edge and a base edge opposite the top edge, is perpendicularly positioned between the first backward edge and the second backward edge being directly opposite and parallel the first backward edge, forming an upright back member, the third side being connected to the first backward edge along the base edge and the second backward edge along the top edge, the first forward edge and the second forward edge being free; two support plates located perpendicular to the first side and second side, each of the support plates having one support edge and a second support edge opposite each other, the one edge coupled to the first side opposite the underside, and the second side, having an inner side, coupled to the second support edge, the two support plates separated by a separating member located parallel to and away from the third side; a tubular connector pivotally connected to the top and the base by pin connections, the tubular connector having a forward end thereon; and the tubular connector being engageable at its forward end with the floor covering stretching apparatus so that a force generated by the floor covering stretching apparatus while stretching a floor covering is transmitted through the tubular connector, and into the beam structure and is reacted upon at the base member by a force at points of application of the gripping protrusions in the floor covering in the direction of inclination thereof.
Pursuant to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of stretching a floor covering, comprising: dissipating a concentrated stretching force of a stretching pole uniformly over a width of the floor covering through a substantially rigid beam structure of an at least three-sided member having three sides with two support ends opposite each other and perpendicular to the at leastxe2x80x94three-sided member: a first side defining a base having a first forward edge, a first backward edge opposite the first forward edge, and an underside thereon, a plurality of inclined gripping protrusions, engageable with the floor covering and a floor covering backing, attached to the underside of the base, the gripping protrusions being inclined from the first forward edge toward the first backward edge; a second side defining a top located directly above and parallel to the first side, the second side having a second forward edge and a second backward edge; a third side, having a top edge and a base edge opposite the top edge, perpendicularly positioned between the first backward edge, and the second backward edge being directly opposite and parallel the first backward edge, forming an upright back member, connecting the third side being connected to the first backward edge along the base edge and the second backward edge along the top edge, the first forward edge and the second forward edge being free; coupling two support plates to the first side and second side, the two support plates located perpendicular to the first side and second side, each of the support plates having one support edge and a second support edge opposite each other, the one edge coupled to the first side opposite the underside, and the second side, having an inner side, coupled to the second support edge, the two support plates separated by a separating member located parallel to and away from the third side; attaching a tubular connector pivotally to the top and the base by pin connections, the tubular connector having a forward end thereon; and engaging the tubular connector at its forward end with the floor covering stretching apparatus so that a force generated by the floor covering stretching apparatus while stretching a floor covering is transmitted through the tubular connector, and into the beam structure and is reacted upon at the base member by a force at points of application of the gripping protrusions in the floor covering in the direction of inclination thereof.
Pursuant to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of stretching a floor covering over a flooring surface, comprising:
a) anchoring one end of the floor covering to a desired location of the flooring surface with a fastening means;
b) positioning a stop having a first position and a second position for floor cover stretching in one of the positions, on the floor covering at the desired location, the stop comprising a substantially rigid beam structure for dissipating a concentrated stretching force over a width of the floor covering, the stop pivotally attached to a tubular connector, having a forward end, the forward end being engageable with the floor covering stretching apparatus including a gripping end;
c) attaching removably the gripping end of the floor covering stretching apparatus to another location of the floor covering a distance, predetermined by a length of the floor covering stretching apparatus, away from the stop;
d) stretching the floor covering over the flooring surface such that a force generated by the floor covering stretching apparatus is transmitted through the tubular connector, into the beam structure of the stop distributing the force uniformly across a width of the stop, the force providing a strain for a flat lay or pattern matching of the floor covering;
e) anchoring the floor covering stretched by the floor covering stretching apparatus with a fastening means to the flooring surface;
f) Removing the stop from the floor covering and the floor covering stretching apparatus; and
g) Repeating steps a) through f) on another segment of the floor covering until the entire floor covering lays flat or with pattern matching switching between the first position and the second position of the stop as needed.